Beetlejuice 2: Journey to the Neitherworld
by SnowWolf15
Summary: When a "game" ends terribly, 18 year old Rosanne Westergren's parents are kidnapped by a malicious spirt; leaving her with no other choice than to summon the ghost with the most to help her get them back, but what is the price for his services? Read to find out! (Rated T currently but may change to M later on).
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I have been wanting for so long to make a story for Beetlejuice, but could never find a good storyline for it. Now that I have it, I have everything written on a piece of paper. I own none of the characters except some of the ones from the Netherworld, Rosanne and her friends and parents, and the main antagonist. Everything else belongs to Tim Burton. Thus, I hope you enjoy this story and the many strange and unusual tales it will tell.**

Thoughts are in _italics_

"Speech"

 **I will tell you that most of the story will be in Rosanne's point of view but will switch to other characters through. Don't worry though because I will tell you when it changes.**

 **Prologue:**

It's been 60 years since Lydia's original "battle" with Betelgeuse. She and her husband lived the rest of their life in her childhood house after the death of her parents. Her ghostly friends the Maitland's still resided in the house and quickly welcomed her back. Lydia's husband Vince died a few years after they moved in, but Barbara and Adam stayed by Lydia's side until her death at the ripe age of 74.

Now her ghost(returned to a younger age) lived in the house among her friends and she was happy. Since her husband didn't have as deep a connection to the house as she did, he went to his original home. The house itself remained vacant for a year until another family moved in from a large city nearby.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Lydia watched from the attic as the moving van rolled into the driveway. Yet another family had moved into her and the Maitland's house. It didn't take long after her death for a realtor to come hammering away at a sign in the lawn. Hopefully they had a child that could see her, Adam, and Barbara.

"Are they here yet?" Asked Adam stepping up to the window. He looked out and smiled.

"The moving van is the only one here right now." she replied.

"Hopefully they won't be like your step mom!" joked Barbara joining them.

They all watched as a red colored minivan rolled in behind the moving truck. The first person that came out of the car was a tall man with blonde hair. Lydia assumed that he was the father. From the passenger seat came a short, chubby, woman with long brown hair...the mother.

Finally, from the very back of the van came a younger girl with dark brown hair. Lydia smiled because for some reason she reminded her of herself when she first moved to the house. Only this girl was not quite as "dark" as she was. She had pale skin and was wearing a pale blue sun dress with black roses covering it. Her dark hair was pulled back into an array of curls that draped down her back and over her shoulders. She looked up at their attic window and smiled showing pearl white teeth.

"You think she saw us?" Asked Adam.

Lydia looked down and watched as the pretty teen helped her parents unpack and head to the front of the house. "It's hard to tell right now".

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

They could here the sound of the door opening downstairs. A bunch of footsteps could be heard rummaging around in the kitchen and living room. Lydia left the attic and headed to the base of the stairs watching as the people moved furniture and bags into the living room.

"Rosanne! Come here for a minute." The mother called out a window. In came the young girl. She looked directly at Lydia, but showed no sign that she could actually see her. Lydia then returned upstairs.

 **Rosanne's Point of View**

"Yes?" Rosanne replied.

Her mother told her to leave the unpacking to the adults and to instead explore the house and choose her room. Even though Rosanne was one year away from being considered an adult, she didn't hesitate in dashing upstairs.

She looked in each room: carefully examining them. It didn't take long for her to choose. The room directly in the middle of the second floor sparked her attention the most. It had a bay window in the very back of the room which let in many rays of sunlight. _This is perfect_! She jumped on her new bed and sat still taking in the new scent of her new home.

Rosanne was on the verge of falling asleep when she heard something fall from upstairs. _Didn't that come from the attic? I hope we don't have mice_! She left her bed and went to the staircase leading to the attic.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **Lydia's Point of View**

She had just accidentally knocked over a piece to Adams town replica.

"Whoops sorry! Still trying to get used to picking things up without physical hands." She told Adam as he began picking the piece up, assuring her it was no big deal.

They then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Barbara ran past her and Adam and locked the door.

"What if its the girl?" Lydia suggested "I don't think she would start any trouble up here."

"What if it's one of her parents?" Replied Adam pushing the door in. Lydia told them to take a chance. When the door knob began to giggle, they unlocked the door and held there non-existent breaths. Luckily for them, it was Rosanne.

 **Rosanne's Point of View**

When she opened the door her jaw flew open at the sight before her. The previous owner or owners must have created this town replica. It looked so realistic and beautiful that she refrained from touching it in fear of ruining it.

She continued to look at it closely taking in every detail and comparing it with the real town. How did whoever make this make it so on point?

 **Lydia's Point of View**

They all watched as the young woman took awe over Adams creation. Up close, they had agreed that she was pretty with her pale skin that made her bright blue eyes pop. But, she still showed signs that she was oblivious to their presence.

"We need to get her out of here." Barbara said waving her hand in front of the girls unseeing eyes. "She might bring her parents up here."

Lydia replied "I don't think she would do that..."

"If her parents are anything like yours though..." Barbara feared that if this girls parents were anything like Lydia's, they might try to change the house or sale her husbands piece of work. When Lydia moved back in, she worked hard to restore it to its original way before her death.

"You guys are so loud!" Said the girl looking dead at them.

Everyone jumped at the sound of her sudden realization.

"You can actually see us?" Said Adam with shock.

"I saw you as soon as I left the car this morning!" Rosanne replied.

Lydia was confused "You looked directly at me earlier and said nothing?"

Rosanne laughed "I saw you, but whenever I say something no one believes me. At our old house, I realized I could see things other kids couldn't, but when I told my parents, they just gawked at how big my imagination was."

"Wow! That's great! Now you can keep your parents from changing the house!" Said Barbara in relief.

"I don't have to keep them from doing anything, they like the house the way it is and don't want to change it in any way shape or form" Replied the girl smiling.

This news was an even greater relief! After a while of talking and asking the girl questions, Lydia and the Maitland's learned that the girls name was Rosanne Westergren. She was 17 years old(which surprised them because she appeared to be more mature) and she came from Detroit. Rosanne's Father Max is a lawyer who(much like Lydia's own father) wanted to escape the noise and frustration of the city. However, her mother Rachel is just an average stay at home wife/mother.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Pretty soon, Lydia and the Maitland's felt very comfortable with Rosanne and decided that her family could stay with them as long as they wanted. By then, Rosanne's mother called her downstairs for dinner. Rosanne thanked them for letting her family stay and they replied by saying she could come up to the attic anytime she wanted to talk to someone. Adam gave her a spare skull key he had found and sent her on her way downstairs.

"Well that's a relief." Chimed Barbara kissing Adams cheek before he grabbed her and pushed her on the couch.

"Get a room!" Lydia said before laughing.

 **Rosanne's Point of View**

She went into the kitchen being greeted by the scent of pork, mac n' cheese, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

"So, have you chosen your room yet?" Asked her father as he folded his news paper.

"Yes, its the one with the bay window."

"I walked in there earlier, that's a good choice for you dear." Replied her mother scooping a generous amount of mashed potatoes onto her plate.

Rosanne then went on to tell her parents about how beautiful she thought the house was. She debated on wether she should tell them about the attic, but thought it best to ask Lydia, Barbara, or Adam first.

"Are your excited about your first day of school tomorrow?" Asked her mother.

"So soon?" She responded.

"The school board doesn't want you going more than a couple of days without being in school." Said he father.

"But what about all the packing that needs to be done?"

"Honey, I told you earlier let me and your dad worry about that." Rachel barked.

Realizing she couldn't talk her way out of it, she gave in to the fact that tomorrow she would start school at "Miss Shannons School for Girls".

"Doesn't that school have a uniform?" She questioned.

Her father paused for a moment "We already called the school and they said you could just pick it up and put it on tomorrow when you get to school".

Silently, she moaned and finished her meal. After she ate, she told her parents that she was tired, kissed them goodnight, and then went upstairs.

Quickly, she grabbed her carry on bag and pulled out a pair shorts and a t-shirt. Once finished she jumped into bed. As she turned over she jumped at the sight of Lydia sitting in the corner. Rosanne turned on her light "What the hell?"

"Sorry for disturbing you." Lydia apologized

"No it's fine, I'm just trying to prepare for school tomorrow".

 **Lydia's Point of View**

Lydia remembered her school and the friends she made within it. Her attention was brought back to Rosanne. She was just about to tell her a story from her school days when she noticed that she was fast asleep.

"Goodnight" Lydia cooed. Much like Barbara and Adam saw her as their child, Lydia wanted to treat Rosanne as her own since she and her husband were never able to conceive a child.

Lydia returned upstairs and sat at the window waiting for morning.

 **Beetlejuice's Point of View**

"Number 9,998,383,750,000 please come to the front desk".

His shrunken head shot up from 60 years of sleep. "Welp, I guess it's my turn suckers" he boasted walking up to the front desk. He winked at Miss Argentina "Can we speed this up babes I got an engagement." The woman rolled her eyes and phoned Juno.

"Send him back" the woman said.

Beetlejuice followed the flattened man to the back where he met up with Juno "long time no scare!" He began "Now I know I haven't been acting very heavenly, but I think those 60 years of waiting really paid off...and I' m ready to join society as a good citizen."

Juno laughed "You think I'm that stupid?"

Under his breath he said "It was worth a shot."

"I've given you enough second chances Betelgeuse, but I draw the line at the attempted force of a 14 year girl to be your bride!" the woman hissed.

"Listen, I can't help it she was into me!" He said rolling his eyes. He was so close to being free, but that girl got lucky. His anger still boiled though.

"You don't even know how close you are to having your scaring license revoked! You keep doing what you're doing and you'll be in that room over there." Juno replied pointing to the room of lost souls.

"Once I get a little revenge on ol' Lydia-" he began before Juno interrupted him "She's been dead for two years!" Surprised, he continued "Well, that just makes things easier doesn't it?"

The old woman groaned "You aren't allowed to return to that house anymore."

That's what she thought! He got past her once, he could get past her again. Plus, he felt in the mood for some revenge. "Alright alright, I get it. I'll chill at a motel in the Netherworld for a while."

Juno gave him a whence "How can I believe you?"

"I give you a ghouls honor!" He claimed as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Ok, since I feel like being generous today, I'll give you one more chance. You ruin that chance and you will have to talk to the council."

Beetlejuice thanked her.

"Wait can you uh..." The ghoul said pointing towards his head. The case worker snapped her fingers returning his head to its original fixture.

"It's showtime!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~End of Chapter~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **So, a lot of stuff happens in chapter one. Again sorry for the switching of POV's so much, I promise it won't happen as much in the future(I hope). The next chapter will come sometime soon(I also hope), but I can't make any promises because I have joyous school that I definitely enjoy. Also, fair warning this story might get quite dark because the story(and movie) itself was actually centered around a darker theme. Please excuse any errors, I am extremely tired, but was too excited to not write a chapter. I will fix any errors tomorrow. Finally, please critique me it is much appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End!

**Hello everyone! I know I've been MIA for awhile, but the prime reason for that is the fact that I am a student and as much as I want to write, studies gotta come first. Anyways, I definitely plan on finishing this story because it's gonna get crazy and I want to see your reactions! Enjoy!**

Thoughts are in _Italics_ with the exception of the emphasis referring to Beetlejuice.

 **Rosanne's Point of View**

The annoying ring of an alarm clock filled her ears. Rosanne shot up from another dreamless sleep and looked at the time. 6:10 only 2 hours until she started a new stress filled school life. In all honesty, she wasn't really sure why she woke up so early since she only needed 30 minutes to get dressed for school. She'd never attended an all girls school before, but it couldn't be much different from a co-ed school.

Rosanne got up from her rickety bed and stretched, her plain sleep shirt exposing her pale bellybutton. As she walked to her closet, she noticed a piece of paper on the floor. It looked like it'd been there awhile; however, she hadn't noticed it earlier. She bent down and picked it up. The crinkling sound of paper unfolding bombarded her ears. This piece of paper was stiff and appeared to have stains from some liquid. She could notice something written on it but couldn't make out what it was. Rosanne sought the answer to this problem under the overwhelmingly bright light of her desk lamp.

"Betelgeuse" she confusingly read.

"I'm not sure if I'm pronouncing this right, but what the hell is Betelgeuse? Betelgese? Beetlejuice?"

All of a sudden Lydia snatched the piece of paper from her hand and ripped it to pieces. "Never say that name ever!" She hissed.

"Which name? I pronounced it three different times? Beetle-" Lydia cut her off "Yes that one! That name is cursed! Please don't say it!"

"What'll happen if I say it?"

Lydia sighed "Listen, I'm not gonna go into details since that was a long long time ago and I'm pretty positive that I solved the problem...Just don't say it three times alright."

Although still confused, Rosanne nodded her head. Lydia still made her promise never to say it again though. Soon enough, the Maitland's joined them in her room.

"What's with the serious atmosphere?" Beamed Adam. Barbara nudged his rib.

"I'll explain later..." replied Lydia "Anyways, Rosanne needs to be getting ready for school, so we best g-" Before she could finish her sentence, Rosanne's mother burst through the door and walked through Barbara.

"Ah, so that alarm clock I bought you works well I see!" Her mother chimed.

"Yea, except it woke me up 2 hours before school when I only need 30 minutes!" She replied.

"You know what they say dear-" Oh here it comes! Rosanne finished her sentence "Yes, yes I know, the early bird catches the worm..."

Her mother laughed "That's my girl! Um...who were you talking to earlier dear?"

Rosanne froze "Oh uh...I was just talking myself up for the day a head. I need a lot of talking up to deal with my peers."

"Oh, of course. Well, hurry up, dad has breakfast downstairs. You don't have to get all dressy since you'll be changing when you get to school."

"Yes mother, I know thank you!" Rosanne kissed her mother's cheek before shooing her out so she could get dressed. She turned to Lydia and the rest.

"Alright, you heard her."

Lydia, Barbara, and Adam laughed before exiting her room.

Rosanne didn't feel the need to plan out what she was going to wear having settled for a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue long sleeved shirt. She combed her hair into a lazy ponytail and got her books together. Before going downstairs, she glanced at the ripped up pieces of paper and thought _what an odd name_ before heading downstairs.

 **Lydia's Point of View**

"Damn!" Lydia yelled before slamming her hands onto Adams model and gazing at the graveyard.

Barbara placed a hand on her back while Adam asked the burning question he and Barbara both wanted the answer to.

"What happened back there?"

" _He's_ back!" Lydia sighed.

"Who's Back?" Barbara asked continuing to rub her shoulder.

"You know who I'm talking about..."

Adam gasped "You don't mean!"

"Yes, _him_!"

Barbara stopped rubbing her back and rubbed her temples "Shit!"

"Alright, so what are we going to do?" Adam asked.

Lydia paced the room "Well, _he_ already made himself known to Rosanne via a piece of old ass paper! On the other hand, she did promise never to mutter _his_ name again."

"Yea, well you promised the same thing and still almost landed yourself the title of Mrs. Psychopath." Added Barbara.

"Ok, but I had a valid reason. Rosanne doesn't have any reason to need to summon that idiot."

"Well if she promised, I doubt she would go against that promise. We'll just have to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get anymore little notes." Adam suggested.

Lydia shrugged and nodded her head in agreement. "You know _he's_ down there..." She said gesturing to the graveyard of Adams model.

Adam took her arms and pulled her away from the model "Yes, but we have no reason to go down there and confront _him_ at the moment so don't worry."

"Adam's right-" began Barbara " _He_ probably knows that we're all on edge now and expects us to float on down there to confront _him_. It's what _he_ wants."

"I know, I know. It's just knowing _he's_ down there makes me so angry!" Lydia replied remembering what he put her, the Maitland's, and the rest of her family through.

Adam knew what she was thinking "That's in the past and we won't let that happen again to you, Rosanne, or anyone!" Barbara nodded and gazed into the cemetery of her husbands precious model.

"Come on, let's go make sure _he_ didn't leave anything else in Rosanne's room or around the house." Barbara suggested. Lydia agreed and followed them out the room, stopping to look at the model one more time before exiting.

 **Rosanne's Point of View**

Rosanne stabbed her pancake and watched as the syrup filled in the holes where her fork punctured through. A fly flew around her and landed on the table only to be destroyed by the rolled up New York Times. It's insignificant little life, taken in a flash, fascinated her.

Her mother filled her glass with more orange juice and kissed her forehead. Rosanne could feel the remanence of her mother chapstick stiffen against her soft skin. With the back of her hand, she quickly wiped it away before her mother noticed.

"So are you ready for your first day at school?" Asked her father.

"Sure I guess, it's just another day in my opinion." Rosanne replied with a shrug.

"Aw come on, it's a new start! New school, new friends..." Her father replied with a slightly disheartened tone.

Rosanne shrugged and continued to eat her breakfast. She looked at the clock and realized it was about time for her to head out.

"Are you going to walk to school?" Her mother asked.

"I guess so since I don't have any other means of transportation." She replied.

"Alright dear be safe!" Her mother cooed. Her father joined in with a "Yea, stranger danger!" And a laugh. Rosanne rolled her eyes and smiled before giving them both a light hug.

As she walked to the door, Lydia stopped her.

"You know, I left my old bike in the shed outside if you want to use it." Lydia offered.

"Anything's better than walking half a mile!" Rosanne Giggled.

Lydia returned her laughter before adding "Remember our promise?"

"Yes yes, I won't dare speakith his name!" She replied with a hint of Shakespeare

Lydia laughed again and rolled her eyes "Well, I don't want you telling your friends about some ridiculous name you found on a piece of paper."

"Correction, as of now, I have no friends so I don't think that'll be a problem!"

"Ok, ok-" Lydia began "Just be safe and watch out for idiots...Oh! Adam and Barbara want to wish you luck. They're a little occupied at the moment, so they asked me to relay that message."

"Tell them I said thank you!" Rosanne replied before leaving. _My parents probably think I'm crazy since it seems I'm talking to myself!_

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Rosanne headed towards the side of the house where she found an old shed. It's paint was peeling off heavily; however, it still appeared to be quite sturdy. Once she made her way to the sheds door, she realized it was locked. _Gggggrrrreeeeaaaattttt_

She dug around in her pockets for awhile before finding her skull key. For some reason or another, she felt the need to take it with her, which came in handy for this particular moment. Rosanne jiggled the key in the lock and watched as it unlocked and fell to the ground. _Logic_!

Perched against the wall of the shed stood a lightly rusted bike. For a moment, she gawked at how well kept it was. That feeling left when she peered at her watch. Rosanne guided the bike out of the shed. Once out, she leaned it against it while she locked the shed back.

It had been a while since she had ridden a bike but it was either this or walking, so she decided to take her chances. She hoisted herself onto the bikes firmed seat and put her foot on the pedal. Within seconds, she found herself riding in small circles around the outside of the house. Once she'd gotten a little more used to it, she decided to make her way down the gigantic hill leading to the main road.

She looked at it with confidence and made her way down. Rosanne quickly picked up speed and released the handlebar like she had before with her old bike. A squeal of enjoyment and excitement escaped her mouth as she neared the bottom of the hill. It'd been forever since she was able to have a little fun. Of course that fun ended when the wheel of the bike got caught on an oddly placed root, which sent her flying into their air. She hit the ground hard and lay there for a second.

"Damn, that roots got it in for me!" She said before breaking out into laughter. Rosanne got back on her feet and dusted her butt off. Luckily enough, the bike wasn't damaged. She re-situated herself upon its now crooked seat and continued on her way to school.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After arriving, Rosanne was met with many new faces. Each had a hint of judgement behind their seemingly innocent grins. She parked her bike and started making her way to the front office of the all girls school. Before she could however, she was stopped by a chubby girl whose hair was braided into pig tails. This chick obviously gave off that "I'm the class president of the I'm better than everyone else fan-club".

"Who invited little miss ghoul to our proper little school?" Said the girl as she turned to laugh at her followers.

"The same person who supplies you with your daily dose of Twinkie." Rosanne replied before walking past them. She could hear their offended gasp behind her, which caused her to smile.

She pushed through the schools front door and politely informed the lady at the front desk of who she was. The woman was a sweet little lady who definitely looked like she could be working somewhere other than this school.

"Ah, Miss Westergren! Principal Keaton is in the back with your uniform. She is very excited to meet you!"

Rosanne thanked her and followed her finger to the door leading to the principals room. She knocked and entered once she was instructed to do so. A tall and stern woman greeted her with a dull hello. _So much for being excited!_

"Hello Mrs. Keaton, I was told to come back here to pick up my uniform."

Mrs. Keaton eyed her down taking into notice the dirt and grass stains from her previous accident.

"Yes, it's right here dear." She replied motioning to the desk behind her.

Rosanne quickly scooped it up before heading to the front the leave. School was about to start after all.

She was stopped when Mrs. Keaton added "So, how are you liking our little town?"

"Well-" Rosanne began "I haven't really even been here for a day yet, but based on my ride here, I'd say it's very uh...scenic!"

Mrs. Keaton let out a "Humph" before signaling her to get going.

Rosanne quickly changed into a brown plaid skirt and a white blouse. She drug the schools jacket from the top of the bathroom stall and put it over her shoulders. It wasn't necessarily what she had in mind in regards to a uniform, but she liked it. Unfortunately for her though, she didn't bring the right shoes with her and had to settle with wearing black converse over her black stockings.

The first bell to class rang causing her to quickly leave the bathroom and sprint to class.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Just as the second bell rang, Rosanne bolted through the door and stood before her first block teacher. Through the corner of her eye, she could see the chick from earlier. She had the same dull look plastered on her face. Her teacher however, greeted her with a warm smile and waited until everyone was seated until she introduced her to the class.

"Alright everyone, This is our new student Rosanne Westergren. Ms. Westergren, would you like to say anything?"

"Not really, you pretty much summed it up!" She replied with a warm smile. The other girls, with the exception of little miss perfect, returned her smile with an array of "awes". Did she say something weird?

Her teacher, Mrs. Samoa, pointed to an empty seat near the window, which she assumed was now hers. Rosanne eagerly made her way to her seat as the judgmental eyes of the girl and her minions followed her every move. That was a nuisance.

After making her way to her seat, the girl in front of her turned around and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Mia, it's nice to meet you!"

Rosanne smiled, awkwardly, before providing a shy "Hello."

"Aw, you're so pretty!" Mia beamed.

The punk girl from earlier began to giggle.

"Who is that anyway?" Rosanne asked motioning behind her.

"Ugh, that's Addison and her two favorite devotees Zoey and Claire. They're a group of preps who think that giggling like idiots will gain them attention!"

Rosanne snorted "Ah, yea, I may have confronted her about her Twinkie problem earlier!"

Mia laughed "Hey, she picks on girls all the time, so I'm glad someone had the courage to say something back!"

The rest of Rosanne's three class periods before lunch were filled with laughter. She and Mia quickly became friends. During lunch, Mia introduced her to one of her friends Evelyn and they too hit it off quickly. By the end of the day, Rosanne had managed meet at least two people she felt she could deal with.

When the last bell rang, Rosanne and Mia met up with Evelyn before heading out. Mia and Evelyn lived in a nearby neighborhood.

"So,-" started Evelyn "You live in that house on the hill?"

"Yea, we moved there yesterday..."

"Interesting" added Mia.

"What?" Questioned Rosanne.

Evelyn smirked "Nothing, it's just we've heard that house is haunted!"

For a brief moment, Rosanne choked on air. "Oh come on, you guys are adults now, don't believe in such childish stuff like ghosts." She replied with a giggle.

"We're just saying, wait you're 18 too right?" Mia asked.

"Not until Friday!" She replied.

"You gonna have a party?" Evelyn squealed.

"Eh, probably not. I don't have time to deal with people!" Rosanne responded jokingly. She hadn't had any form of party in a couple of years.

"Well, maybe we can just hang out and have a good ole sleepover!" Mia suggested.

Rosanne told them she'd talk to her mom before unlatching her bike and heading home.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Once home, she was met with a table set with dinner. Of course she was also bombarded with questions in regards to how her day went, to which she simply replied with "Pretty good actually!"

She had decided to wait and talk to her parents about her birthday til tomorrow since she was tired and wanted to hurry to bed. After finishing her plate, she told her parents goodnight before performing her usual night routine. Having finished that, she opened the door to her room and plopped onto her bed whilst releasing a long sigh.

Rosanne waited for awhile to see if Lydia and the Maitland's were going to come up and ask about her day. After awhile without them turning up however, she contemplated going up to check on them. She had just left her bed when something white caught her eye. When she turned, she was stunned to find the piece of paper from earlier only it wasn't ripped up! Rosanne went over and picked it up once again. It still had "Betelgeuse" written on it except it was written a little darker. She paused a moment before ripping it up again and throwing it away.

She wanted to go check on her ghostly friends, but was too tired to do so. Instead, she promised herself she would check on them first thing in the morning! With that, she allowed her eyes to grow heavy until she was fast asleep.

 **Lydia's Point of View**

The Maitland's had reported that there were no other signs of _him_ anywhere. This allowed a sense of relief to overcome Lydia.

All of a sudden, she could hear laughter emanating from the town model.

Lydia peered over to where the model stood to find the traffic light blinking red repeatedly. It hadn't done that before, which meant one thing. _He_ was definitely there!

"Look!" She pointed.

Barbara and Adam gasped before joining her at the edge of the model. They couldn't see _him_ , but knew he was there.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Adam.

"I think we should go down there and see what the hell _he_ wants!" Replied Lydia.

"Lydia, we went over this..." Said Adam.

"I don't know Adam, I kind of agree with her." Added Barbara.

"But..."Adam began.

"Ok Listen, we go down there, see what _he_ wants, tell _him_ to leave and then come back!" Lydia suggested.

"But that would require us to say _his_ name, which would release _him_. Who knows what would happen then!" Replied Adam.

He made a valid point; however, Barbara remembered that after their first meeting, she said "Home" three times and it took her and Adam back home. Maybe it would work the same this time.

"Alright, I think we can just say model three times and it will take us to _him_!"

Adam nodded in approval.

"Only one way to find out!"

The three of them then said "Model" three times simultaneously. A puff of smoke surrounded them and sure enough, they were in the model.

"Ok, all we gotta do is find him!" Said Lydia.

"Find who?" Beamed a familiar voice.

She choked on her words as she turned around.

"Sup Babes." Said Beetlejuice as he maliciously grinned.

 **Ok wow! I did not mean to make this chapter so long! I just figured that since I haven't uploaded in a while I should make it longer! It's so long, that it's making my IPad lag! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can wait to add more to it! The next chapter will be uploaded soon I hope, which will deal with Lydia's confrontation with the ghost with the most! Anyways, until next time my fellow Netherworldians!**


End file.
